Random Hetalia Stories
by lkblack3
Summary: A bunch of random Hetalia Stories.
1. Chapter 1

June 1950

I silently stood behind the door, opening it just a crack to allow a sliver of light to fill my bedroom. Yelling and arguing awoke me from sleep. My heartbeat stopped for a moment when I spot Noona, my older sister. Even if my eyes were not adjusted to the light, I could squint just enough to make out the back of Noona. Her hair was casually braided, but unlike Hyung, my elder brother, and me she wasn't wearing her hambok. Instead, she was wearing a military outfit and a green cap to hide her eyes.

"Dongsaeng!?" South sprang to his feet to embrace North.

"I'm going…" her breath hitched slightly, causing South to freeze abruptly before she continued, "I'm leaving the both of you."

"B-But, Dongsaeng-" Tears leaped into his eyes while I watched, breathless.

"No, South. All we've ever done is fought. I think Russia, China, and my boss can agree," Despite her firm tone, her hands were shaking, "I think they're right about everything. Perhaps, they'll give me a better opportunity as a country…. My own country."

A sickening silence filled the room Noona and Hyung were in.

"But…." South looked up at her, not bothering to wipe away the tears in his eyes, "I love you and so does Seoul and everyone else. Y-You can't leave us. Y-You could join America and-"

North suddenly flung her cap off, glaring fiercely at South which only made him yelp in surprise.

"You haven't even paid any attention to Seoul or me," she gave him a bitter laugh, sending a shiver down my spine, "You've been with that stupid America!"

"I'm just trying to make things better now that Japan doesn't have any rule over us. Seoul is only around nine in his human years. How am I supposed to tell him you're leaving?" A bright flare of anger rose in his eyes.

"Better? Russia and America have already split us up. Maybe we should make things permanent. We're different, South. I don't want to be with you anymore," her hands clenched into fists, "As for Seoul, he's just going to have to manage without an older sister."

A mixture of grief and rage was plastered across both of their faces.

"Then leave if we don't matter to you because you sure don't matter to me anymore!"

I never would have expected Hyung to scream like this, but Noona was happy to leave.

She flashed me a sad smile before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

July-August 1950

I was alone in the house, trying to avoid the paperwork Hyung assigned me with. Paperwork was tossed lazily away from me as I laid on my stomach, watching the door. He said he needed to go somewhere important, but he hasn't returned since noon. The moon had already risen to its peak. What kind of business was Hyung getting himself into? It was midnight when he at last returned, covered in bullet wounds and blood.

"Hyung!" I let the papers scatter around me as I ran to his side, watching him collapse into my arms, "Where'd you go!? What happened?"

He hastily smacked my hand away, grabbing his coat, "I'm going somewhere. Stay in here, and if I don't come back in a few days you have to finish the rest of the paperwork." He pulled his military cap on, glancing back at me for the longest three seconds of my life before turning away and leaving me alone.

For a while Hyung left me alone with no one else, and I was required to do the endless piles of work continuously coming in. Nobody would explain what was going on. My only clue was the argument Noona and Hyung had around a month ago.

Anger bubbled up inside me. Ever since Noona and Hyung argued, they've been leaving me behind and forgetting about me. I didn't understand why they thought I was still too young to know about "grown up business".

I wasn't sure if things were going to turn out better or worse, but my mind dwelled on the worst possibilities. He left me alone, and he might leave me alone. Was this a time where Noona and Hyung's true colors would be shown? Had they changed?

A day later, the door opened with Hyung and America entering. This time, Hyung was patched up without any blood shown. For once, America had a grim and serious expression on his face that replaced his casual look. Hyung was the same as well as he hurried America in.

"We have things to discuss," he paused, giving me a quick look, "Seoul, would you mind taking your work into your room with you?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and slight anger.

"So, that's it? Well, welcome back, South Korea." This was the first time I didn't call him older brother, and he gave me a puzzled look before turning to America.

I didn't want to be in their presence, so I left to my bedroom, leaving the stack of papers behind.

I sat by the door, pulling my knees up to my chest while straining to listen to America and Hyung's conversation. I caught bits of words and phrases like "North", "going to war", and "Osan". Whatever was going on, war was brewing, and it wouldn't be long until I would have to shed the blood of my own people.

"Seoul!" Hyung barked, and I rushed out of my room.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms, a tinge of bitterness hinted in my tone.

He ignored the rudeness and swept his gaze to America, "And you agree we should?"

"Should what?" I leaned against the wall, arms still crossed, but I was more confused than angered now.

"Let him. He deserves to know," America's lips tilted up into a faint smile, the evening light reflecting off his glasses and bright blue eyes.

Hyung hesitated, then gestured for me to sit down which I did. I glanced between the two of them before Hyung started.

"We won't be seeing North for a while," he said quietly, staring down at the table.

"I registered that much from your argument," My voice shook slightly, but the two countries didn't seem to notice, "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" My hands were clenched in shaking fists on my lap.

"What's important is that I'm telling you now," he sighed, then continued, meeting my gaze, "You already know about how America and Russia have temporarily split us up, but I think it will grow permanent now."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he quickly added to silence me, "North and I have had some disagreements, but as your older brother I am requiring you to fight by my side, not hers."

"I'm not choosing between you two. I don't want to take part in this war," I blurted out, "We don't need to fight!"

"Sadly, you don't have a choice," he crossed his arms, a stern look on his face, "You will help fight the Battle of Osan."


	3. Chapter 3

July-August 1950

Hyung shoved a few guns into my hands, dark circles shadowing his eyes.

"We're fighting today," he said bitterly, his soft brown eyes darkening, "England and America are going to ally with us against North and China."

"You mean, 'Noona', right?" I cautiously corrected Hyung into using the proper sibling terms.

I got in return a fixed cold look, completely replacing his fun and clumsy demeanor. Even in the brightness of day, his eyes looked like dark pits.

"North is not my sister anymore," he hissed, then turned away to meet up with America.

America and Sou- Hyung returned a few minutes later, shouting commands to get into battle. All the soldiers around me had fearless but at the same time expressionless looks on their faces. Nervous sweat ran down the sides of my face. This was one of my earliest battles. And this was the first battle I had to go against someone I love.

The battle eventually started, but both sides were caught by surprised. We underestimated the Soviet Union, and the Soviet Union overestimated us. Our forces were easily crushed by the tanks towering over us. Throughout the battle, I was running against the flow of soldiers to shelter myself from the bullets raining down on me.

A few grazed me as I ran, causing a shock of pain to burst up my leg. Soon after, I was caught off guard and shot in the stomach. I've never been shot before, and I realized it was excruciating. Quickly, I bit down on my lip to stifle a cry of pain. I turned abruptly to see a dim shadow looming over my body, clutching the gun that nearly killed me.

Noona.

The light went out of my eyes as I collapsed to the floor, the darkness quickly embracing me.

"Dongsaeng," a familiar voice shook me awake. My eyes fluttered open to reveal unrecognizable surroundings, "Where am I?" I immediately sat up, causing my wounds to reopen.

"Babo," Noona scowled, "I just patched you up."

"Noona?" I rubbed my eyes slowly, afraid that this might all be a dream, "Where's Hyung….?"

"No one needs South," she has turned away from me by now, probably to keep me from seeing her tears, "Why don't you join me?"

I kept my gaze fixed on the back of her head. I noticed her hair was cascading down her back gracefully as she tossed away her military cap, not like her usual braid.

It took a few seconds of silence before realization struck me. It sent a pang of sorrow to my heart. I missed the old Noona. I missed the old Hyung. I missed them so much….

But maybe there was still hope…. Perhaps I could convince Noona to stop. I could try to convince both of them to love each other again even if it included pain on my part.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

June 1950

I silently stood behind the door, opening it just a crack to allow a sliver of light to fill my bedroom. Yelling and arguing awoke me from sleep. My heartbeat stopped for a moment when I spot Noona, my older sister. Even if my eyes were not adjusted to the light, I could squint just enough to make out the back of Noona. Her hair was casually braided, but unlike Hyung, my elder brother, and me she wasn't wearing her hambok. Instead, she was wearing a military outfit and a green cap to hide her eyes.

"Dongsaeng!?" South sprang to his feet to embrace North.

"I'm going…" her breath hitched slightly, causing South to freeze abruptly before she continued, "I'm leaving the both of you."

"B-But, Dongsaeng-" Tears leaped into his eyes while I watched, breathless.

"No, South. All we've ever done is fought. I think Russia, China, and my boss can agree," Despite her firm tone, her hands were shaking, "I think they're right about everything. Perhaps, they'll give me a better opportunity as a country…. My own country."

A sickening silence filled the room Noona and Hyung were in.

"But…." South looked up at her, not bothering to wipe away the tears in his eyes, "I love you and so does Seoul and everyone else. Y-You can't leave us. Y-You could join America and-"

North suddenly flung her cap off, glaring fiercely at South which only made him yelp in surprise.

"You haven't even paid any attention to Seoul or me," she gave him a bitter laugh, sending a shiver down my spine, "You've been with that stupid America!"

"I'm just trying to make things better now that Japan doesn't have any rule over us. Seoul is only around nine in his human years. How am I supposed to tell him you're leaving?" A bright flare of anger rose in his eyes.

"Better? Russia and America have already split us up. Maybe we should make things permanent. We're different, South. I don't want to be with you anymore," her hands clenched into fists, "As for Seoul, he's just going to have to manage without an older sister."

A mixture of grief and rage was plastered across both of their faces.

"Then leave if we don't matter to you because you sure don't matter to me anymore!"

I never would have expected Hyung to scream like this, but Noona was happy to leave.

She flashed me a sad smile before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

September 1950

It was nearly midnight when I set out to return to Hyung's place. Noona made sure to dress me up and dirty clothes to make it appear as if I'd escaped. I quickly combed my hair back with my fingers, glancing back at the building where Noona was waiting expectantly for me to find out Hyung's weakness.

I didn't even know why I was doing this, so I just decided to go with it.

A few hands quickly grabbed at my waist before dragging me back. The kidnapper's hand was clamped on my mouth to prevent me from screaming for help. I could tell it was a man though when I looked up at the person's silhouette against the moon.

"Shh," he silenced me before knocking me out.

"So, I see you're back," A familiar voice gently shook me awake.

"Hyung?" I mumbled shielding my eyes from the light. I suddenly realized I was back home and desperately tried out the act, "I-I was captured by Noona a-an-"

"You've always been horrible at lying," he glared at me, "Why are you back? To spy on me? If so, it's too late. I'm going to use you to bait North." My mouth was open, but no words could form.

Finally, I spoke up, "H-How long has it been….?"

"A few days. I'm hoping to send a message soon to bring North in in a few days."

"Don't...kill...her," I mumbled quietly, taking a chance to look up at him.

He tilted his head to side slightly, giving me a questioning expression, "And why not, hmm? She's a traitor that deserves to die. We'd be better off without her. I'd be better off by myself, and she certainly thinks the same way. You know she's only using you, right?"

"N-No. That's not true," I stammered, feeling my heart drop. I didn't want to be alone. Clawing and crying for them to come back.

And I didn't want to be torn between them. My heart divided in two.

"Yes, it is. So come back to me."


End file.
